Sightless
by Gentelman 2.0
Summary: Di gata Defenders-When a girl's last moments of sight is of her mother's murder, how will this effect her? With no one to trust, she turns to the defenders for hope but like her, they have secrets too. Rated T for gore, ErikXRion, sadness and swearing.
1. Prologue

(Mary's POV)

As long as I knew, there was pain and suffering in life. It would never stop and when you got to someone for help, they'd turn on you and cause more agony. Even now as I run through the forest, desperate on getting away, I was in pain. My feet throbbed harder than my head, blood ran down my slashed arm and worst of all, the limp from my twisted knee slowed me down.

In search of a hiding spot, I dove into a hole with a stone ledge covering most of the entrance. Trying my best to hide my breathing as well, I heard his footsteps arrive to the entrance of the dark hole. The man panted harder than I was but he still managed to walk farther before collapsing.

I was about to let out a silent sigh of relief that I wasn't discovered until I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I leaned forward with a grunt, someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned my gaze down, seeing the moonlight seeping through the opening glistening against the red blade withdrawing slowly from my body.

I let out the breath I was holding shakily until the blade was yanked out and was dragged across my throat. The next thing I knew, I was being dragged out by my hair to lie out in the open as a woman robbed me. She stood above me, chuckling but laughed louder when she heard a small voice.

"Mommy, mommy, where are you?" it was my daughter.

The six-year-old girl stumbled towards us, her short blonde hair tossing in the wind as she dashed towards me with panic and fear in her lively green eyes.

"MOMMY!" she shrieked.

As my vision fogged, the last thing I was aware of was the blue-skinned woman shining a stone in my daughter's face, ridding the girl of her sight. Then, there was just blackness as I soon realized I was dead. Now, my daughter must bear life as a blind, mother-less child with a murderous monster for a father.

* * *

><p><strong>What's the daughter's name? How killed Mary? Why was she killed and who's the murderous monster? Find out next time on <strong>_**"Sightless!"**_


	2. A Mysterious Girl

**If there are several mistakes or misunderstandings, please inform me and I'll fix it as soon as I get the chance.**

* * *

><p>(Adam's POV)<p>

I never forgot those nights…the nights I had to cry myself to sleep as I held my aching form in the utter blackness of my bedroom. The bruises from the beating would spike with pain and it took all of my control to not scream as I covered a few wounds with my hands. I never had a loving family nor did I have a day without wishing I wasn't born. Giving me a warm bed was the only sign of generosity and care my "father" had for me but other than that, life was hell.

Even though those days were long gone and I had friends, I still felt a deep sorrow as well as a certain longing in my heart. I knew what I wanted but not what I needed. One thing I surely had no clue of was the fact that soon, something was going to come my way that would change my life forever.

* * *

><p>As morning came, I opened my eyes, seeing just a dark room due to no windows. Releasing a yawn, I rolled out of bed to get dressed. Like everyday, I got the same type of breakfast, flirted with my brother's girlfriend and did my daily runs through the forest because Seth would lecture me about the flirting if I didn't. For fun, I'd leave a jar of spiders hidden beside his bed with a trip-line across the mattress so the creepy spiders would get him.<p>

The first time got me a black eye but this time, I'd just watch from the tree outside his bedroom window. I smiled deviously as I scooped the creepy-crawly from his web with the jar. Unknowing, I snapped a twig under my foot but that's not what made me try to run away.

_Thwump! _An arrow stuck its self into a tree very close to me! With a gasp, I was about to dart away when my cloak yanked me back by the neck. The arrow went through the cape, stuck to the tree. Without thinking, I jerked on the cloth, grunting during the attempt.

Then, there was a second _thwump! _Sharp pains in my shoulder made me cry out, sounding like an injured animal. A second arrow pierced my shoulder deeply as I heard something else; footsteps running in my direction. My head whipped up to spot a blonde girl with a bow and arrow, running with her eyes closed!

In sheer panic, I called out "Help, crazy girl!"

Almost immediately, she stopped with a shocked look on her face. The arrow was unloaded from the bow and returned to the quiver on her back as she approached me.

"Human?" she questioned.

"Yes, me, human" I didn't exactly know how to respond.

"I am sorry, I thought you were an animal" as she got closer, I noticed how skinny she was in her torn clothes, stained with blood.

With a hard tug, she pulled the arrow out of the tree, placing it in the quiver. The 15-year-old girl turned to me, her hands wandering around my collar bone to locate the arrow. When she found it, she told me to hold onto something.

"Why?" I gave a confused look.

Before she could reply, the weapon was ripped out and pain surged through my body, forcing me to cry out. Out of instinct, I reached up and gripped her arms. By the time I realized how much this hurt the girl, there were bruises already forming. Her teeth clenched with a wince, the girl shook me off and ripped off the hem of her tan shirt. Since the fabric was thick, the long ribbon made a great bandage.

"I'm Adam" I said as she tightly wrapped my shoulder.

"Pleased to meet you" was all she responded with as she pulled me to my feet.

I couldn't help but wonder why she kept her eyes close? When I was about to asked her about it, a soft rustling sounded and just the quiet sound caused her to flinch.

"Is your home nearby?" she quickly asked.

"Yes but-"

She interrupted me, "Go there…now!"

She picked up her bow before sprinting away to disappear in the shadows of the wilderness. Standing there, I was just plainly confused until I heard a voice I knew by heart. It was a little deep yet strong and disciplined.

"Hello, defender, lost are we?" it was Lady K'tahsh.

I whirled around to face the blue skinned Ethos with my hand on the cover of my stone pouch. In a flash, she slammed me against the tree, pain shooting and stinging in my shoulder. As I opened my eyes, I realized that one of her swords was pressing against my neck.

Somehow, I could help but feel that if I just hadn't planned to prank Seth, this wouldn't be happening. I wouldn't have an injured shoulder nor would I be about to die at this moment if it wasn't for the prank.

_Thwump! _A dark colored blur raced between our faces, leaving a small cut on her nose. _Thik!_ The blur a.k.a. the arrow, was stuck in the ground with a small cylinder tied to it. Tiny slots clicked open as a fog spray out, creating a thick mist around us while another _thwump _sounded. There was a grunt but I was mostly glad that it didn't come from me. The second thing I was glad about was the fact that she let me go and I had a chance to run away.

Dashing out of the mist, I yanked up my hood to turn invisible. I ran in a random direction as fast as I could just to get away. For all I knew, I could've ran off a cliff but luck was on my side when I didn't. Soon, I came to a halt, having to stop to catch my breath.

In a tree above me, the girl from before swung down and pulled off my hood.

I could have sworn I jumped a foot off the ground when she startled me. The blonde raised an eyebrow at me until I cleared my throat to compose myself. Her legs, which were hooked onto the tree branch, unhooked themselves and she flipped down to land easily on her feet, eyes still closed. The bow she had was hanging off her shoulder opposite of the one the quiver of arrows slanted toward.

"Why did you help me?" I asked.

"Returning the favor for almost killing and eating you" I shuddered at the thought of cannibalism.

She walked past me to disappear into the shadows again while I just remembered something, "You didn't give me your name."

"You did not ask…" she replied as she opened her eyes.

My jaw dropped to the ground as my eyes widened greatly in shock. Her eyes were pale green with a thick, white veil over them. This girl, who saved me and nearly killed me with archery, was blind.

"My name is Alice." the girl smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>So, we finally know what her name is but could she use a bow and arrow if she can't see? Questions still remain so stay tuned to "Sightless!"<strong>


	3. Mechanical

**Warning: ErikXRion up ahead, if you don't like it, don't read it. Just be glad it's not AdamXRion…hmmm…**

* * *

><p>(Rion's POV)<p>

I was just sitting at the dining table, bored and playing with my ripped apart waffles to form a heart. I hated to say it but I fell head over heels into the ocean of love for a certain ginger-haired person. Usually, I wouldn't mind having a crush for a while but this…this just made me feel like if this one person disappeared off all of RaDos, I couldn't bear to live any longer. A confession was coming, I could feel it! Worst of all, this certain ginger wasn't Kara…it was Erik!

I asked Adam about why I felt this way and all he said was that it was natural…how is a male loving another male natural? Assuming that he was trying to play a trick on me, I went to Mel, the most honest person I knew.

The silver-haired girl told me that since I was going through my teenage years, my hormones would rage and I'd become more…_active_. I wonder what kind of active she meant…oh, well.

As a certain techie walked in, I quickly dragged my fork across the plate, obscuring the heart. He gave a smile on his way into the kitchen, laughing when he saw Seth chasing Adam away from Mel. The assassin ran off into the forest with a smirk, loving the attention.

"So, how's training going?" Erik sat down next to me with a bowl of cereal.

"It's okay, still working on fighting techniques with Adam. He was even able to kick my butt _while _I was using Argent Warrior!" I laughed.

I loved the way he smiled, kindly and dreamily but the one thing that stood out the most was the sparkle in his emerald eyes. I softly sighed as I gazed deeply into them, tilting my head a little. It wasn't until his discomfort was obvious that I snapped out of my trance.

"Sorry, I'm just…uh" I couldn't think of anything to say; bail time! "Bye" I got up to leave.

'Stupid' I repeated in my head over and over.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys, look who I dragged home" Adam's voice sounded, finally coming back.<p>

We all looked up at him, seeing just him standing there with his shoulder bandaged, gesturing next to him. Who did he think was there?

"Uhh, Adam?" Mel raised an eyebrow, thinking he was going a little crazy.

He looked next to him with a surprised look, "That's the third time!"

He turned around, looking for her as we struggled to hold back our snickers. I bit my lip, fighting back the urge to smile. There was a blonde girl standing behind him with her eyes closed and a grin carved into her face. To toy with him she tapped his shoulder so he'd whirl around and she'd swiftly side-step to stay behind him. The girl was silent as a mouse and was as light on her feet as a rabbit but was also very skinny so I wouldn't be surprised if she weighed less than one hundred pounds. One thing that amazed me the most was that she was standing on the tips of her toes, how did she do that?

"What's so funny?" the highly trained assassin asked until she stopped playing around.

She stood completely still as if she were petrified and let him whirl around again, his nose pressing to hers.

"Hello" she smiled, eyes still closed.

He jumped, taking a step back but clearing his throat to compose himself, "Guys, this is Alice."

"Another girl for the week, Adam?" Seth glared, more serious than a heart attack about how many girls his brother led on to break their hearts.

"Who's she?" Mel asked, curious to know more.

She approached us, "Alice Terix, it is nice to meet you all."

"Adam, can I speak to you for a minute?" Mel sounded agitated.

The former couple walked away with Seth following them, too far to even _slightly _hear them. Now, it was just me, Erik and Alice left. I turned my attention to the blonde girl, getting up to wave my hand in font of her face. Could she even see me? Something just felt…weird about her. I could feel the older girl's warm breath on my palm, sounding irritated.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do that" she growled.

"Sorry, I'm Rion, how can you see us with your eyes closed?"

"Well, _Rion_, I can't" she opened her eyes to reveal she was blind and instantly, we all felt sympathy. "But with a few body upgrades, I can hear the sound of your heart pumping in you chest. The sound or 'vibrations in a certain pitch' bounces off the surroundings until I receive these vibrations through my body or through my ears. For example, I know that there are two of you in the room and from the musky scents, I assume males." she motioned around with her hands, stopping with one hand on the left side of her head.

"So, it's like you're seeing with your body?" I spoke up.

"Yes, due to technology, it is enhanced so now, I can receive even the _slightest _vibrations through my feet." she explained, causing Erik to become interested.

"What technology?" he circled around her, scanning her with his eyes while jealousy burning in my throat.

The girl walked past me towards a chair, her feet making a light clicking sound every time she took a step. Sitting down, she pulled her left leg up to meet her right knee, resting on it. Erik raised an eyebrow as she rubbed the bottom of her bare foot.

"Woo, my feet hurt from the walk." she sighed and the next thing she did caught all of our attention, freaking us out, "That's better."

Her foot popped off! I was frozen in awe, what the hell was she? Strangely, Erik was grinning, standing next to the blind girl.

"Amazing, someone was able to build a robotic body-part!" he smiled like a child on Christmas morning, filled with glee and curiosity. "Did you build this?"

She shook her yellow mane, "No, my father…" she stopped before saying something she'd regret. "…my father created it."

I could tell by the pausing that she was lying but Erik didn't notice it, he was too interested in the device he held, "How did he get the skin on?"

"It is not skin, it is a cloaking device" she reached up to squeeze the ankle, another click sounding.

The look of the pale, skinned foot was replaced with a piece of complex, metal piece of technology before my very eyes! It wasn't until I realized one thing that the look of awe was wiped away.

"Alice…" I started, looking closely for any changes in her expression. "…how _did _you lose or foot?"

She frowned, obviously thinking back to a horrible memory as she tensed her hands.

"I was in a tractor accident in a cornfield; something was caught in the matching so my very young mind told me to kick it out. The blades spun rapidly, slicing every inch starting with the toe of my boot until it was ripped off. I was lucky that my boot was caught in the engine and I was able to pull out what was left." she looked sorrowful.

I watched her face until I noticed her hands pulling up the pant-leg, revealing several scars around the middle of her calf above the metal cup-like link that would shut mostly likely to prevent blood loss. I stared at the leg; thinking about how the scene would have played out in my head. A young, blind girl lying on the ground of a cornfield, kicking whatever jammed the machine. The blades gave a sputtering sound and spun, tearing apart the little girl's leg. Even if I never heard her scream, I could imagine what it would be like and it was enough to chill me to the bone.

"Then, one of the blade shot out, slicing off the bottom of the other foot." she pulled her right leg up, showing a nicely curved plate of metal on the bottom with just a few screws holding it in.

A beeping brought me back from my deep thoughts. Alice reached up to her left ear, showing a small communicator on her ear…how did she get this stuff? Sighing, the blind girl held up a finger to Erik to put their conversation on pause. She gave a slight nod with an annoyed look, irritated for some reason. Sadly, Erik had to give back her foot so she could walk into another room, saying she had to talk in private.

Suspicious, I followed her, hiding behind a corner.

"Affirmative, Red Queen, rendezvous south of point D.A." she spoke flatly. "Inform Scarlet Ocean as well as Rose Thorn. Crimson Dove, out" she ended the call.

Who were those people? Wait a second, that's when it all made sense. The robotic parts…the flat tone…the code names! Either she's part of a secret organization and everything she told us were all lies or she's a _robot!_

* * *

><p><strong>Is Rion right about Alice? Is she a robot? A complete liar? Or part of a whole organization? Who truly <strong>_**is **_**Alice in this Wonderland? Stay tuned and review because they're important to me!**


	4. A Dove's Loss

**Please contact me if there are any misspellings, misunderstanding, ect and I will fix it as soon as I can, otherwise, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere else (Maroon Flamer)<em>

'_I'm breaking, I'm feeling…I'm naked, I'm kneeling…I'm shaking, I'm reeling. My god, I keep bleeding!' _for some reason, the words I heard from a song played out in my head as I ran.

I knew I wasn't going to see my friends' faces again so to prevent them from being doomed to the same fate as mine, I took out my guardian.

"Pyrra, turn them to ash!" I called out, casting the orange/yellow stone.

The phoenix was released from her stone, screeching loudly until I gave a final order, "Sapphire Explosion!" I cried out, feeling rough hands grab my shoulders.

The fire-bird soared up into the skies with a final screech, self-destructing into what look like blue fireworks. Due to the fact that I was colorblind, I couldn't look up in total awe of her wickedly bright as well as beautiful burst. Through my eyes, there were only millions of different shades of black, white and grey in the sky, dying out. This order didn't _just _destroy her stone; it was a warning to the others. Meanwhile, I was dragged into the darkness without protest, consumed by black only to have my bloodcurdling scream ring out.

* * *

><p>(Alice's POV)<p>

I woke up with a jolt, almost falling out of the tree I slept in. Because of sudden fatigue, I had to rest but I didn't expect to sleep for hours. Shaking the nightmare out of my head, I puckered my lips, letting out a bird-like whistle. The purpose of this sound was to refresh my mind of my surroundings with my echolocation-like ability.

Vibrations bounced back at me, bringing the sound of loud crickets as well. I found it strange how many different types of noises insects made whether it was day or night. It was then that I noticed the change of temperature in the air. The slightly colder air signaled to me that it was night. Now with my memory clear of the area, I leaped down from the tree. Once on the ground, I retrieved my bow and quiver of arrow from a small hole hidden under a bush.

Then, a quiet beep rung from my communicator/hearing-enhancer. The device was hidden by my hair so it was difficult to notice at a distance. I reached up, pressing the button to allow the caller to speak.

"Dove, where are you? Flamer shot up Pyrra; we need everyone at the base!" Scarlet's words pulled a breath from my shriveling lungs.

"Maroon Flamer has been murdered?" I responded with dread.

"We'll explain later, get to the base now!" Scarlet Ocean hung up without a second thought or hesitation.

I couldn't believe it, Maroon Flamer was dead…my best and only friend. Instantly, I felt dizzy and the urge to vomit was rising until, out of sudden stress, I collapsed on to all fours to throw up the waste. In the back of my throat, there was an intense burning. Wiping my mouth with my short sleeve, I wobbly got to my feet.

About to dart through the black of the night, there was a heart beat detected fifteen feet behind me. Instead of asking for a name, I took out a knife from the small sheath concealed under the waistline of my cargo-pants.

"Who is there?" I demanded, listening hard to hear for any other heartbeats but not finding any except ours. "Do not attempt to escape, move and my blade will pierce your heart!" I growled.

"Whoa, calm down!" I knew that voice…Rion?

I hastily approached the boy as he rose from the bush, hiding even if I couldn't see. Sheathing the dagger, my other hand gripped his arm with bruising force. The sound of air sucked through his teeth in a wince eased my grip.

I shoved him away, "Return to the dojo, never follow me again."

"Not until I find out-" he protested.

"You will know no more of me and that is final, go back home, child" I clenched my fists, feeling a certain feeling ball in my chest.

"I'm almost 13, I'm not a child! What are you?" he yelled at me.

I hated that question. Every town I went to, my chalk-white eyes would frighten every viewer. I was beaten, ridiculed and even insulted because of my condition. 'What are you, a freak?' would ask the ones who didn't know what being blind meant before they'd leave me with new scars.

"A blind girl trying to live" I bit my lip, turning away to escape this topic.

"You're a robot, aren't you?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

It was such a ridiculous question, "What makes you say that?"

"I'm right, aren't I?" he stepped toward me.

"You are an idiot" I walked away only to have him follow again. "Go back to the dojo or I will have to drag you there."

"Just answer the question, Alice" he ordered, getting frustrated.

"What do you think, Rion? You honestly believe a RaDosian discovered a key-element in fully creating an android with emotions, a past and a way to feel pain?" I yelled.

Oh no, I could feel the grief coming back. I forced my emotions behind a wall, attempting to conceal the sadness of a friend dying. Unfortunately, this wall was weak and started crumbling under the slightest amount of pressure. My hands clenched, teeth gritted as squeezed my eyes shut. To avoid being seen crying, I turned on my metal heel and darted into the black of the wilderness. I didn't stop to check out the surroundings at all, just running with tears overflowing my eyes.

One question I've always asked myself since my mother died was 'Why was there so much ugliness in this world?' Early deaths, drug abuse, child abuse, even suicide…all ugly events in this life. It was just a matter of time that the beautiful flower of this world wilts away to perish under blood-covered boot.

* * *

><p>(Adam's POV)<p>

It was late at night and my eyelids were feeling extremely heavy. The reason I was outside, in a tree, was because I saw Rion follow Alice out the dojo. Like my curious self, I went after the two but now, I was just struggling to stay awake. What caught my attention was the sound a quiet sobbing. My head slowly turned toward a tree leaning against another tree, its roots pulled up. It looked like a small shelter, holding the crying girl.

"Hello?" I asked, poking my head in.

There was no reply other than the sniffling so I asked again.

"Adam?" It was Alice.

It tore my heart in half to realize that it was really _her _crying, "What happened? Are you hurt?"

She was quiet for a moment, "I am fine…nothing is wrong." she lied.

"Look, you can lie as much as you want to others about things like you past and your family but you can't lie to me." I replied as she fell dead-silent.

"How did you know I was lying? Were you not with Seth and Melosa?"

"I was until they got into a smooch-fest then you talked about it almost like it was nothing. I don't blame you for lying, besides, it took me a _long _time to tell the others who raised me and how." I tried to relate to her. "So, why are you crying?"

The blind girl was sitting in the darkness was completely silent until she decided to sighed, "My best friend died today."

Stunned, I didn't know what to do as she continued to weep. Biting my lip, I crawled in next to her and put my arm around her shoulders. Almost immediately, the blonde buried her face into my chest. A little surprised, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to comfort her. Soon, we were just laying there, snuggled together for warmth. That was when I knew what I truly needed or should I say 'who'? I needed Alice Terix and I would never let anything rip us apart if she could make me feel this at peace.


	5. Raine

**If parts are in Italics (or slanted), it's most likely a flashback.**

* * *

><p>(Adam's POV)<p>

In the morning, I woke up with something feeling different…there wasn't a girl clinging to me. I crawled out, looking around for her and calling her name. Then, I just remembered something as I shoved my hands into my pockets. That little minx, she took my wallet. I sighed with a smirk; I guess she's not as helpless as I thought.

"Adam, what are you doing out here?" I heard Seth's voice.

"I could ask you the same question" I turned to face my younger brother.

"We're looking for Rion" he glared, probably thinking about all the fights we had in the past.

"Same here" I lied.

"I don't think 'Alice' is Rion's name, Adam" I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Okay, you got me, I was looking for her" I easily admitted.

He scowled at me with his arms crossed over his chest, "Looking for another heart to break?"

"You know, Seth, I'm not always about playing with women and just throwing them away. True, I've had a lot of girlfriends but none of them turned out to be the right one. Alice is different, she's…" I stopped when I had a flashback of last night.

* * *

><p>"<em>Adam?" the blind girl looked up at me with a wet face.<em>

"_Hmmm?" was my response._

"_Promise me you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you" she whimpered._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Just promise me you won't, please" the blind girl insisted._

"_I swear on my future grave that I won't tell" I glanced down at her._

"_It was not a tractor accident that took away my feet." she started. "…my father…he punished me for finding out his secret. He kept a small boy hidden away, training him to become a monster but when I tried to befriend the boy, my father…" she stopped, gripping my vest to hold back tears._

_I held her, pulling her into a hug, "…he tortured me!" she gasped. "He slice through my feet, cutting almost an inch off each day before tying a tourniquet around it."_

_Stroking the back of her head, I frowned at the thought of her tied down and bleeding to near death. That night, I swore to never tell anyone of her painful past. There was more than meets the eye with this girl and I would never rethink that._

* * *

><p>"She's <em>what<em>, Adam?" Seth asked, bringing me back to Rados.

"She's not like the others; that's the only way I can describe it." I lowered my gaze.

Shaking his head, he turned away to look for our teammate. I snorted, turning away to see a small blood spot on the ground. My grey eyes wandered up to see smears along trees and heavy footsteps. I was a light-sleeper so how could a fight happen near me without me knowing it.

Without a second thought, I followed the trail away from the others, deeper into the dense forest. I walked for possible a mile, noticing the blood smears thinning so I had to follow her crater-like footsteps. Finally, I was led to the border between Dakor and Yantos. As I walked, I couldn't help but think back to last night.

She told me she found out her dad kept a boy hidden from her but there was also something about her that seemed so familiar. That was when I remembered the nights I'd sneak out of my chambers to wander around. It became a habit to crawl through the air-ducts and watching some little blonde girl in her bedroom, crying.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, girl, what's wrong?" I asked, opening the vent door.<em>

_The blonde sat up on her bed and turned to me, her green eyes puffy from the weeping, "Who are you?"_

"_I'm Adam" I smiled, trying to cheer her up._

"_My name is…Raine" she paused to sniffle and wipe her eyes. "My mother is fighting with father again."_

_I frowned as she sobbing again. I leaped down from the vent, careful not to fall over and embarrass myself. Taking sympathy on the girl, I wrapped my arms around her. Her wince was enough to make me flinch, giving her a worried look._

"_I apologize" Raine lowered her gaze. "My parents are fighting because mother found out father was hurting me, he is always hurting me."_

_I felt so sorry for her that I tilted her head up by her chin and pressed my lips to her forehead. At this time, I only knew this action as a way to show I was friendly. I smiled down at her, noticing the surprised look on her face._

"_I promise I will never hurt you on purpose." I nodded._

_She blinked at me for a moment, surprise fading into a smile, "Thank you, Adam."_

_After that day, I kept visiting her and we became the best of friends. Before Brakus found out about the visits, I once gave her a necklace. It had lucky coin on it. The coin was engraved with four sigils: Yin, Yan, Atlas and Sum. Her face lit up with glee as she threw her arms around me, her lips on mine. My heart jumped while I kissed back but it had to end when the door opened. It was Brakus! Immediately, Raine had a frightened look as she clung to me._

_The angered man tore me away from her, dragging me away, slammed the door shut and locked it. I could hear her fists pounding on the door, crying out my name in concern because we both knew my fate as well as hers…weeks of beatings._

* * *

><p>I shuddered at the memories of the painful days that I still had scars from. It was eerie how Raine and I were beaten just like how Alice as well as some other boy were beaten just for knowing each other. Oh well.<p>

When I reached the end of the trail, it only led into the side of a mountain. Out of sheer curiosity, I reached out to the side of the mountain to witness my hand cruising through! Walking through the rest of the illusion, I widened my eyes in awe. In this "mountain", there was a_ building_.

Before I could fully absorb what it looked like, something hit the back of my head **hard**. Involuntarily, I collapsed to the ground and lost consciousness with only one question in mind. Where is Alice?


	6. Welcome to My Wonderland

(Scarlet's POV)

The three of us stood in a line in front of the young woman, one of us was missing.

My name was Scarlet Ocean but really, it was Taylor Andre but that was a name everyone forgot. I had long fiery red hair, blue eyes, freckles and deep scars along my face from people who tried to kill me in the past. I wore regular blue clothes but with a blood-red bandanna tied around my upper left arm. For a colorblind, 16-year-old girl, I was a great fighter but had a very short temper.

The boy standing next to me was Rose Thorn, also known as Jason Palmer. This mute boy was a very sensitive person as well as understanding. He had shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes, burns on his back and what I supposed were green clothes with his red bandanna tied around ankle. For some reason, Thorn kept a pair of golden rings on a string around his neck. For whatever reason, just having those rings made this 15-year-old happy.

Tech was next, or should I say Alexander Roys? The young man was the smartest guy I knew. He always had curly, greasy hair that he hid behind a red bandanna and had dark brown eyes. Even though he was a 17-year-old cripple, the genius still got around with silver leg braces hidden under his pants. He said that small receiver-things he put on the hips understood his brainwaves so they knew how to work. When he had to adjust something on the braces, Thorn and I had to help him into his wheelchair.

I guess you found out our common attire; the red bandanna but there was another thing: we were all handicapped in a certain way. We were vigilantes in a secret group called The Red Knights. We were usually scattered around Rados, protecting towns at _all _costs. However, we were being hunted down. It started with two of the lackeys getting killed by a mysterious, blue-skinned Ethos but when Maroon Flamer scent up his guardian into a self-destructive flare, we knew we were all hunted one by one.

The fourth teammate wasn't here. Tech said that the microscopic device he put in her bloodstream was still active so it indicated that she was still alive. I sighed, shifting my weight to my other leg and blew a red strand of hair out of my face.

The Red Queen, once Elizabeth Mathews, stood patiently in front of us. Instead of wearing a bandanna, she had a blood red amulet used to summon her guardian once called. The young woman had wavy, ginger hair, auburn eyes and one arm! She never told us how she lost her arm but Tech still built a robotic replacement out of pure generosity. She was a strong, fair and occasionally kind but still like a mother to us.

"Little help here, knights?" I turned to see the deaf Bloody Huntress (Sasha Rider) dragging two tied-up teens.

Thorn and Tech rushed over to her to help drag in the intruders. It was a little girl with her hair in a pony tail and thick, complicated-looking boots. Lying next to her was a guy with dark hair that reminded me of a cat, the sigil Infinis on the front of his cloak and what I supposed were black clothes…damn colorblindness.

"I found him sneaking in and she followed him" Huntress, Thorn's lackey and girlfriend, explained in her blunt tone.

She brushed her black hair out of her blue eyes, sighing towards the ground. Like usual, Thorn would use his sign-language to ask her what's wrong and she told him it was nothing. I hated how shy those two were around us but when they were alone, they went at it like freaking jack-rabbits!

My attention was turned to the intruders when the older one regained consciousness. Red Queen got down on one knee with her robotic hand on his throat, threatening to close on him.

"Who are you and how did you find us?" She hissed.

"Well, _hello _to you too" he raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't trying to find this place, I was looking for someone but her footsteps only led here."

"_Her_…You mean Alice?" Tech spoke up.

"Yeah, wait, how do you know her?" the teen asked.

I slapped my forehead with my palm and groaned in frustration, "Never mind how we all know her! Just tell us how you found this place." I demanded.

"I found a trail of blood and a ton of footsteps" he answered.

Tech widened his eyes, "She's hurt?"

Red Queen squeezed the teen's throat, "Did you hurt her?"

"I would never, she's already suffered enough-" he stopped when we all, except Huntress, heard a voice call out.

"Adam?" a blonde girl limped in, her right hand covered in blood and bandaged only with a crimson bandanna. It was Alice!

Immediately, Tech raced to her side and caught her when she began to fall. He lifted her up in his arms, carrying the girl to us. When the intruder saw her bloody hand, he thrashed angrily behind the tight rope around his body.

"I apologize that I had to leave, the team-" she was interrupted.

"Its okay, Alice, who hurt you?" _Adam _asked.

"Lady K'Tahsh, she attacked me out of nowhere, it was just lucky she didn't see you." the blind girl replied with a sad look.

Wait a second…something's going on between these two. Just as I started pondering, the second intruder woke up. Instantly, she started thrashing and calling out demands of release. However, one thing I noticed about the young girl was that she didn't move her legs at all.

While everyone else was preoccupied, I nudged Thorn and told him what I noticed. The mute tilted his head curiously before walking around to the girl's feet.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the girl squealed as he removed her boots.

Ignoring her question, he started poking her covered legs, which still hadn't moved an inch. Realizing what was wrong with her, he used his sign language to talk to the Red Queen. She glanced at the girl and asked a question.

"Girl, are you crippled?"

The young intruder stopped thrashing, "How do you know?"

"Scarlet Ocean, get a wheelchair please" Queenie asked politely. "What is your name, child?"

"Kara" replied the redheaded cripple.

As I got a regular wheelchair, Tech disconnected Alice's robotic leg for repairs and let her bandage her bloody hand on her own. I didn't know why those too were always buddy-buddy. With an inaudible growl, I pushed the chair near the queen, where Thorn was untying Kara.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Red Queen favors people who are handicapped." Alice spoke up.

"Hey, what about me?" the others ignored Adam but his 'girlfriend' didn't. "I'm the only one that's not handicapped here, or at least I think I am."

She stood up on one foot and hopped over, struggling slightly with her balance. Now standing next to the him, she let herself sink to her knees to untie him. It was a little freakish to me that even when she was blind, she knew what was around her. In a flash, a metal arm snatched her wrist and a cracking sound forced her to cry out. It was the Red Queen.

"Did I **tell** you to untie him?" the leader snarled with a certain hatred.

_This_ was surprising, the only red knight Queenie favored the most was now having her wrist crushed by none other than the queen herself! Because of my loathing for Alice, the sight of her in pain caused a smirk to form on my scarred face. Sadly, I had to turn my attention back to Thorn and the crippled girl.

While I had to help Kara into the wheelchair, the queen released the blind blonde.

"He will stay bound whether you like it or not, is that clear?" She ordered.

I wanted to throw my head back with a laugh when Alice looked hurt and absolutely helpless. The urge faded back into anger as Adam threatened the queen to never touch Alice again or she'd be sorry. He was protective of her, maybe even risking his life for her just by challenging my leader.

* * *

><p><strong>If there are any grammar mistakes, misspellings or any misunderstandings, please notify me I'll fix it when I can. Thank you~<strong>


	7. Protective

**My dad decided to help me edit this chapter.**

* * *

><p>(Crimson DoveAlice's POV)

The agony of the pain I felt radiating through my arm was starting to diminish but spiked again as tech gingerly held it. The young, fatherly man inspected my obviously bruised wrist to decide wether it neded a cast or not. He told me that if the red queen squeezed my wrist a little tighter, she would have broken some bones.

I could practically _hear_ the smile on his face as he said "Try not to hit your wrist against anything or it _will_ break, 'kay kiddo? Otherwise youll be A-ok" he patted my head.

When he touched my head, I nearly jumped a foot off the counter, but I had too much pride to let him see it. At the moment, I was sitting in his lab with worrisome thoughts invading my mind. Kara was in a wheelchair and Adam was locked up. I wasnt even allowed to see him. Anger and sadness burned back the pain and worry I was feeling, as I blamed myself for leting this happen. It was strange to me how red queen trusted some random girl yesterday just because she was crippled rather than a boy I knew very well.

While I was walking with him thru the woods to his dojo, we couldnt stop talking. I think if a meteor crashed in front of us, even that still wouldn't have shut us up.

"I fixed your foot so hopefully you wont be limping anym...hey is everything alright?" he asked, most likely noticing the bothersome expression on my face.

I casually shrugged, "It is nothing; I was just thinking about something. I am sorry, what were you talking about?" I was so lost in the thought, I didn't remember what he just said.

He shrugged it off and went back to telling me about the repairs he made on my mechanical foot.

* * *

><p>(Rion's POV)<strong> back at the dojo<strong>

My heart jumped with glee as a warm smile wouldn't leave my face. I heard a certain thumping coming from his broad chest as he held me close to him. Erik was holding me in his arms like I was a small child with a sprained ankle. He found me sleeping in the woods and decicded to carry me home. He's such a sweetheart, I thought.

"Professor Alnar, what a surprise!" Mel spoke up with delight from the main room.

"Melosa, it's nice to see you. How is your training with Seth going?" he asked.

"Its going great, but still in progress," the light-blue haired girl shrugged.

"Has Kara arrived yet?" the professor asked.

Erik obviously overheard the question because he stopped dead in his tracks. Kara never came to the dojo, we didnt even know she was coming. My smile faded as I opened my eyes, pretending to wake up from my 'sleep'.

"No, when did she leave you?" Mel asked urgently.

The professor frowned, "Three days ago but it takes merely two days to reach the temple."

Placing me gently on the couch, Erik sprinted outside to look for his precious sister. I couldn't help myself running out with him to look for my best freind also. The first thought I had of what could have happened to her was she got kidnapped by horrible monsters. They're probably torturing her this second! My eyes grew wide with imagined horror as I shuddered.

* * *

><p>(Back to Alice's POV)<p>

The young girl in the wheelchair squealed as Chainsaw lunged at her, barking madly with pearl-white teeth at the ready. I couldn't help but smile a little at the sound of the two together. Thorn, being the sensitive and paranoid mute he was, rushed to her in an attempt to get the _beast _away from Kara.

Chainsaw, the red husky _puppy_, had a biting problem as well as a jumping-on-people problem. Originally, Chainsaw was to be a hunting/guard dog but Thorn and Huntress couldn't resist the puppy's adorable looks. The dog was more of a lover than a fighter, unlike me or Scarlet.

Sighing softly, I exited the room to talk to Red Queen about our strategy to take down Lady K'Tahsh. My bandanna tied around my left wrist, opposite of the horribly bruised one. Once I was in the 'map room' with Scarlet, Red Queen and Tech, I heard their plan.

"So, its official, we'll separate, locate that ethos, warn the others and take her out together." Red Queen sounded confident.

I decided that if I were to kill Lady K'tahsh, Maroon Flamer's death would be avenged as well as the other lackeys.

"_Or_ we could "take out" the source of her orders, Warlord Brakus" I suggested, scowling as I said the name of a murderous monster. "Without knowing which knight to murder or knowing what we look like, she will most likely rely on instinct and kill who she supposes to be a knight."

"Then, she'll go after random people." Tech turned to me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Only if they're wearing red bandannas, Lady K'tahsh is very clever so she must have notice our attire options. One of us can pose as an ethos and lead her into dense forest, where I will be using my arrows and smoke cylinders to blind her while the ethos-imposter flees for cover. Scarlet, merge with Aquaria and-" I wasn't allowed to finish my plan.

"Alice!" Red Queen barked. "**What **are you doing?"

"Devising a plan to kill Lady K'Tahsh without everyone here dying as fools." I dared to call them fools.

Growling, the insulted Scarlet stepped towards me only to have Red Queen hold an arm out to stop the colorblind girl. The leader treaded in front of me, staring directly at me as I could feel the burn of the glare locked on my chalked-over eyes.

"Why must you be so disobedient?" she hissed.

"Why must you not _listen _to helpful suggestions and act without thinking twice?" I raised an eyebrow. "Every time we listen to your plans and commands, someone becomes injured. For all we know, Maroon Flamer and the others would still be alive if you did not gloat to a warlord about us! Your pride and stupidity are what is killing us!" I couldn't resist raising my voice in her face.

The feel of her cold, metallic hand lashed across my face, stinging severely. My head was force to glance over my right shoulder as a thousand shivers running down my spine.

"Keep up your behavior and you might as well be in the cell next to the intruder!" the older female snarled, not bothering to deny my words.

Anger coursed through my veins but unbelievable rage surged through me when she gave Scarlet an order.

"Scarlet Ocean, bring me the prisoner. He knows too much and needs to be done away with immediately." Red Queen turned to face her most trusted knight.

As if my body had a mind of its own, my hand shot up to grip her shoulder and whirl her around. The other fist flew into her face with a leg wrapping around hers to push Red Queen to the ground. The next thing I knew, I was on top of her with her hands crushed under my knees and my fists launching into her face. The Red Queen struggled hard but somehow, her robotic arm shut down. Small sounds like grunts or cries became quieter and quieter until there was only the sound of flesh-on-flesh.

Warm blood covered my knuckles as pain screaming in my right arm. It wasn't much longer that I had stopped, just panting from the adrenaline in my blood. My echolocation-like ability informed me that Scarlet had not moved; she just stood there in shock while Tech cowered under the table.

"Damn, Dove…" was all the highly trained knight could say.

I stood up, my right arm throbbing hard enough for me to want to howl in pain but my lips stayed tightly pressed together. Under me laid a young woman with red splattered across her swollen face with more blood gushing from her nose. No groan or painful moan escaped Red Queen for she had fallen unconscious.

The rage soon vanished as pain overwhelmed in my right arm. I managed to take a few steps away from the unconscious leader before I collapsed to the floor, passed out. The last question I could ask myself was 'Did what I just do kill or save Adam?'

* * *

><p><strong>How does Alice know Brakus? Will the defenders find The Red Knights' base? Will Adam live or die due to Alice's actions? But most of all, will Adam find out Alice's biggest secret?<strong>


	8. The Lovely Truth

**If there are any misspellings, misunderstandings, or mistakes in my grammar, please inform me and I'll fix it as soon as I can.**

* * *

><p>(Adam's POV)<p>

I was sitting in a dim cell, so…_lonely_. I hoped that Alice and my team were okay. I turned my head to notice a redhead with blue clothes approaching my cell with a tray of food. There was a shocked look on her horribly scarred face, stuck there from something earlier.

"Scarlet, are Alice and Kara okay?" I asked immediately.

"Kara, she's okay but Dove…you don't want to know" she slid the tray through a tiny slot in the bars.

Without hesitation, my arm shot between the metal bars and grabbed her shirt to yank her forward. To keep her face from colliding with the bars, she tried to push herself away from them.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, 110% serious.

"Tech's med-room, she and Red Queen started fighting."

"What happened?" I released her, supposing my friend was alive.

"We were planning to kill K'tahsh when you 'girlfriend' came in with a new plan, which I _liked _until she called us fools. When Dove said Red Queen's stupidity and pride were what killed the others, Queenie slapped her. When she ordered me to kill you to teach Dove a lesson, she freaking _pounced!_"

I listened to Scarlet talking about Alice beating up her leader but something quite shocked me. Alice protected me…that girl save my life from Lady K'Tahsh and even her own leader. Note to self: If Alice can hold her own against K'tahsh, do **not** piss her off!

"Is she alright?" I blurted out.

"Go you see for yourself?" I was stunned to see Scarlet unlocking my cell.

The door swung open with ease…this must be a dream. Cautiously, I walked out but kept my distance from the auburn haired girl. As I walked with her out of the basement-area, I didn't speak a word.

When I saw Alice sitting on a bed, in some infirmary, I couldn't resist throwing my arms around her. A second or two passed until she recognized me somehow and held me tightly. There was a cast on her right arm, indicating that something was broken. The thought of someone hurting her just slightly tightened my embrace. I just wanted to stand there in, leaning over to hug the girl as she hugged back.

Then, I noticed another thing that turned my face beet red. All that she was wearing on her upper body were bandages. Thankfully, they were over her breasts and nothing "private" could be seen. However, what could be seen were all of the scars that covered her back as well as her front.

"Ahem" someone cleared her throat behind me.

I turned around to see Kara in a wheelchair, some brunette guy with similar green clothes and another redhead but with a really messed up face. From the second I noticed the young woman's broken nose, black eyes and swollen face, I knew it was the one called Red Queen.

"Hello, Adam, my name here is Red Queen." Called it. "I decided to release you because Crimson Dove informed me of you assassinating skills."

I kept my hand on Alice's shoulder as she stayed on the bed.

"She insisted I stay with the team while you go off to kill Brakus" the flash of pain and sorrow on her face but it was gone as fast as it appeared.

"So you guys need _my _help?" I raised an eyebrow at them.

The brunette guy in green clothes nodded when no one answered.

I sighed and glanced down at Alice. "Fine, but only because she needs me."

A smile tugged at her lips, "Thank you, Adam."

"I almost forgot, this is Rose Thorn and that's Tech" Red Queen pointed to the brunette guy in green clothes then to the other doorway, where a young man entered the room.

The older male or 'Tech' had black curls, brown eyes and a bandanna tied in his head. There were black stains all over his grey clothes, arms and even some black on his face. Most likely, he was working on machinery earlier.

"Tomorrow's the day we leave" Tech wiped some of the stains off his arms with a handkerchief from his back pocket.

"Yes, few of us may not come back…so today, live, do whatever it is you have dreamt to do." Alice stood up and stepped towards them.

"Well, in that case…" Scarlet walked in front of us.

From all of the insults I heard her call Alice when she wasn't in the room, I expected the redhead to hit the girl I lov-**liked!** to my surprise, she reached up and pulled the injured girl forward by the back of her neck and kissed her! At first, it seemed so bizarre until I realized that she was translating her burning hostility and jealousy into sexual energy. Quickly, Thorn covered Kara's eyes to shield her innocence.

Finally, Scarlet pulled away with a smirk, leaving the room filled with only baffled RaDosians. My head whipped to my right, looking for an expression on her blank face. Did she not know who just kissed her?

"Okaaaaaaaaaaay" she tried to shake it off. "I'm going out to the woods."

I watched the blind blonde leave as well, disappearing behind the corner. My mind went blank, no idea of what to do for the day that may be my last. Then, it was like my legs had minds of their own as I ran outside and out to the woods. My hands curled around my mouth once I stopped and called out her name.

I had no clue what I was doing or why. Just having her near was the one thing I wanted. There was an indescribable feeling in my chest, telling me to find Alice immediately. After a few minutes, there was no response so I just sighed and sat on a fallen tree. I decided to talk to myself, trying to help me figure out what this feeling in my chest was.

"I still don't get it…I've never felt anything like this before. Jessica, Tami, Sam, they never lasted longer than a month but with Alice, it feels like I could spend and eternity with her. She's just…_her _and that's what I really like about her. She makes my heart beat faster and yet, slower too. If only I knew what this feeling in my heart is…" I shook my head at myself.

Soon, I felt gently arms wrap around my neck from behind. Usually, I would have jumped but the scent of tulips calmed me down. Only one girl had that smell…Alice "Dove" Terix. My head turned to see the blind girl's smile.

"I love you too, Adam" she kissed my cheek.

_Love!_ That's was I was feeling, why couldn't I figure that out?

Even if I only knew her for a little less than a week, I turned the rest of the way around, kissing her gently. The scars and cuts that covered her form told me of how much pain she felt in this life, I didn't want to cause her even more.

* * *

><p>Now, we were just lying in the grass of a meadow, looking up at the clouds. Alice had her head on my chest, the hearing enhancercommunicator pulled off her head. My arm stayed around her waist, keeping the girl close.

"Alice?" I asked as she replied with a 'hmm?'

"If you don't mind me asking, how young were you when the Dako-wolf attacked you?"

She just gazed at me, as if being able to see me, "I was nine years old. I was just lucky to get away from the Dakor Mines when Scarlet tried to help me. Later, she told me she should have let me die so she wouldn't have scars obscuring her face." she paused. "How did you know a Dako-wolf attacked me?"

Sitting up, I lifted my shirt to expose several claw-like scars in my stomach, leading up my abs to my chest. The look on face shifted from her suspicious to surprise again as I held her hand in mine to guide it to my torso. I plainly waited for her to fully understand how scarred this area was until her eyes rose to meet mine.

"They looked pretty familiar to me" I lowered the black vest.

"What happened?" she asked with worry.

"I ran away from home when I was told a girl I love was dead as well as her mother." My heart stung as I mentioned Raine. "I ran into some trouble when I tried to find a home."

"I apologize" she lowered her gaze.

A smile tugged at my lips, "You sound so much like her."

She frowned and bit her lip, looking guilty as I asked "What's wrong?"

"Adam, I have not been completely truthful with you." she lowered her gaze.

I held her hand, "You can trust me."

The blind blonde gave a sigh and popped off her robotic foot. What's she doing? Squeezing the ankle, the cloaking device turned off and she opened a small door above the ankle. What was taken out of it caused my eyes to widen and everything making sense. It was a coin with the sigils Yan, Yin, Altas and Sum. It was the same lucky coin I gave Raine!

"Adam…" she paused. "The first time I met you, I knew I could only trust my mother so I lied to you. My name _is_ Alice but back then, I called myself a different name."

"So this means…"

"Yes" she nodded. "I **am** Raine."


	9. Who will die?

(Rion's POV)

The team broke off into two search parties; Seth with Mel while I was with Erik. It was difficult for me to ride with him. Since my Stormer wouldn't start up, I had to hang on to the teen I had a _huge_ crush on. I'm not complaining about holding his bulky yet strong form but it was hard to remember that I had to focus on helping him look for Kara.

Suddenly, the bottom of the hovering vehicle hit a rock and I nearly flew off. Thankfully, I felt a large hand hold both of my wrists together, keeping me on the vehicle. The Stormer slowed to a halt, a lot of bumpy road ahead of us.

"Rion, you may want to sit in front" I blushed when he said that. "Unless you _want _to fall off and get left behind."

"O-okay" I stammered.

This was an awkward moment. He moved back, allowing space for me to slide it. My tense body sat in front of him, boxed in by a pair of muscular arms. For someone who was just two years older than me, he sure was shaped more _largely_. We rode over the bumpy path, the last bump causing me to jump. As a reflex, my hands reached to grab his hands on the handles.

Erik let out a small laugh at me, playfully instead of mockingly. Now, I just plainly didn't know what to do; let go of his hands or keep hanging on and possibly finding out if he felt the same as I did for him.

"E-Erik?" I couldn't stop stammering.

"What is it, Rion?" he asked.

"… … …do you like me?" I finally responded.

"Of course, I like you, you're my best friend." he assured me.

"No, that's not really what I meant…" I turned to look back at him. "Do you…"

I couldn't finish the question when he screamed, swerving hard to prevent crashing into a boulder. The momentum caused our bodies to lean outward. Luckily, my rock-headband took the hit from the boulder, leaving me a little dazed. However, Erik was unprotected; his head smashed against the hard surface. Meanwhile, the Stormer's wing was broken off the side and the booster in the back slammed against the boulder, sending it into overdrive momentarily.

A scream ripped up my throat, turning my voice hoarse quickly. Then, the front of the vehicle ran into a fallen tree, throwing the back towards the sky. As if in slow-motion, the two of us launched over a hill covered in thorn bushes! A pair of strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to a familiar, broad chest.

The next thing I knew, we were rolling down the hill but with Erik's body engulfing mine to protect me. Because of the adrenaline pumping through my veins, I couldn't feel the thorns nipping at my ears and the back of my neck. One of his arms fell away, another scream irrupting from his throat. Finally, we reached the bottom of the hill; my protector's back colliding with a tree and stunning him in agony.

The last arm around me fell limp, allowing me to step back and see the damage done to the teen I had loved. Oh my God, it was horrible! The thorns ripped at the skin on his face, branches stuck to his neck as well as his clothes, his gauntlet shattered and a bone sticking out of his right arm! At that second, it felt like the world swayed, spinning madly.

My body collapsed to its knees, every thought driven out by the horrific sight. Only one certainty remained in my mind: Erik is going to die today.

* * *

><p>(Adam's POV)<p>

'Tomorrow's the day…' I thought. 'Tomorrow's the day I kill the man who raised and tortured us.'

My gaze drifted down to the young blonde standing in front of me. Alice looked so beautiful in the sunlight, the rays gleaming through her golden locks to give them a stunning shine. Her lips curled into a sorrowful smile before pressing to mine.

'We may never meet again' was the thought that frightened me but I didn't let the fear show through.

"Be careful" she warned I felt something touch my upper chest.

My grey eyes lowered to find her lucky coin hanging by a thick string. It was same I gave her years ago. Understanding this as a sign of worry as well as love, I reached up to caress her cheek and stare into her sightless eyes.

"Same to you…" I replied. "…I love you."

A tear slid down her cheek, wetting the side of my fingers as she echoed my last few words. Leaving my angel was that hardest thing I've done but this was something I had to do for the both of us. As I turned away, I pulled up my hood and vanished in the greenery of the forest.

One thought still lingered in my mind that frightened me. It was so simple yet so horrific. I may never see her face ever again. Then, there was another thought that hit me, rescuing me from the fear. I **may** never see her face again; there was still a chance we could survive. My only wish was that the chance was more of a certainty in my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a little shorter than the usual chapters. So, are they all going to survive in their dilemmas? Will Erik ever know of Rion's passion for him? Who will die? Find out next time in <strong>_**"Sightless!"**_


	10. Still Not Out of the Woods Yet

**Sorry, this took a while to come up. I had to make a bow for History class since we're studying the Middle Ages. I'm not sure if I'm going to make arrows to go with it yet.**

* * *

><p>(Erik's POV)<p>

Darkness was closing in on me, life draining painfully slow from my body. The feeling of my soul caged inside my body was beginning to slip. It felt as if I had been fighting to keep my soul for hours but I knew I couldn't fight it much longer. I was losing. Then, there was a voice calling out my name and a warm tingle in my lips. A kiss.

"Erik, I love you, please don't leave me" I knew that voice.

A groan scratched at my dry throat, eyelids lifting with little difficulty. Where am I? The last thing I remembered was being thrown over a hill, holding Rion as close as possible in order to protect him. I attempt to move my arm but pain stops me as a blurred figure comes into view. My vision gradually comes into focus and I recognize him as Rion. There was a large crack on the stone of his headband and scratches along the back of his ears, leading down his neck.

"You're awake" he said hopefully.

"What happened?" I asked; a little scared to move.

He frowned, "You don't remember?"

I shook my head, feeling a slight buzz in it. He sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh; there was a certain disappointment in his eyes. He must have been thinking over what to tell me as I thought about how the level of head trauma can take away memories of the previous night.

The younger boy turned to me with a sad smile, "It doesn't matter, Erik, all that matters is that you're going to be okay with the healers they have here."

I wanted to smile back but there was something he was hiding from me and I wanted to know exactly what it was. My arm, the one that wasn't in a cast, reached over to him and held his hand. To tell the truth, I had a crush on Rion. He was always there for me, always kind and accepting; who doesn't lov-I mean, **like **him?

"Rion, you can trust me…" I smiled warmly.

He hesitated for a moment, recalling the past before speaking.

"We were out, looking for Kara when we were about to crash. You must have hit your head when we swerved out of control. A log sent us over a hill, covered with thorn bushes. You protected me with your own body, Erik" he glanced sadly at me.

"Your communicator was broken during the fall so I couldn't call for help. Then…then…" I could see a red tint form across his cheeks. "…someone nearby saw what happened and helped us get here." he added as if rushing it into the explanation.

I sat up with some difficulty, "Rion, I just want to try something so…don't, you know, freak out."

"W-what?" his face was starting to get redder.

With a deep breath, I told him to close his eyes and trust me, like trusted him. He did as I said, slightly trembling as my hand parted from his to caress his cheek. I wasn't sure if he'd pull away or lean in when my lips press to his. At that precise moment, I swear I could have had a heart attack from how fast it was beating.

I could feel his body tense up but soon melted into me. Then, he threw his arms around my neck and kissed back nonetheless. I fell back on the bed, my hand on his lower ribs. The second I fell back, I gasped and quickly tried to push him off. In a flash, Rion retreated with a mixture of confusion and worry on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to rush anything; it's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Erik, I just thought-" he was talking a mile a second.

"Rion!" this silenced the babbling boy. "It's okay; I guess I'm still a little sore from the fall."

Smiling warmly, I watched as his facial expression changed to relief and embarrassment.

"S-so, what do you think?" it was adorable when he stammered.

I wanted to laugh but that might have looked rude so I just answered by leaning in to kiss the platinum-haired boy.

* * *

><p>(Adam's POV) <strong>Brakus' lair<strong>

It was very late at night when I had finally arrived to possibly the place I'd die. Under my cloak, weapons and smoke pellets were secured to my belt with my stone-pouch filled to the brim with di-gata stones. There were knives hidden in the sides of my boots, ready to be drawn and shed blood.

The deaf Bloody Huntress was ordered to come with me but only to cover me from the outside. She told me she could read my lips easily so communication wasn't much of a problem. I looked back from the entrance to see her perched on a nearby hill, a spear tied to her back, a quiver over it, her bow loaded and daggers on her belt. She was a real fighter so I wouldn't be surprised if she survived. Her signal was sending arrows into the castle walls, the explosives tied to them going off.

"GO!" she shouted before reloading.

Taking in a deep breath, I yanked up my hood and dashed in as my body dissolved into the surroundings. Guards either didn't notice me or were rushing outside to deal with Huntress' diversion. Thundering feet echoed through the halls, masking my own as I made my way to the keep.

I couldn't believe how easy it was to get to Brakus; he wasn't even surrounded by guards. Wait, not surrounded by guards? I stopped dead in my tracks, my gloved hand an inch away from the door to the keep. Something doesn't feel right.

There was clicking sound…a clock? I pressed my ear to the door, hearing it begin to speed up it's steady pace. My curiosity got the best of me when I opened the door. Crap. It was a large piece of technology rigged with explosives…a **bomb!** Eyes wide and jaw dropped to the floor, I noticed the few seconds left on it.

_0:07_

I slammed the door shut to take most of the blast as I ran back down the narrow hall. 'Crap, crap, crap' repeating over and over in my head.

_0:01_

Suddenly, the toe of my boot hit my calve, tripping me. My body was thrown to the ground but time ran out before I could make contact with the floor. The doors were blasted off their hinges and were sent flying towards me. Fire shot down the corridor as if it were a dragon's throat, catching the curtains, rugs, small tables off to the side and my cloak.

I didn't have time to take off the burning fabric before the momentum of the explosion launched me off the floor. It was all happening so quickly but through my eyes, it seemed so slow. The next thing I knew, I was rolling along the ground with the large metal doors landing not that far from me.

My body screamed in pain, burned with a blistering heat and bruised badly from being thrown, not to mention the shrapnel imbedded in my left arm. In short, I was a bloody mess. As I threw off my burning cloak, I noticed two devastating things. One of them was that I couldn't hear the crackling and pops of the flame; the explosion must have done some major damage to my ears. The second one was that I couldn't move my left arm anymore!

This was the one part that scared me the most. Panic rose in my chest, worry clouding my mind as I realized killing Brakus would be the hardest task I was ever given.

* * *

><p><strong>Will this be the end of Adam? What about Blood Huntress? What's happening to Alice meanwhile? Find out next time on "Sightless!"<strong>


	11. The Last One Standing

**Sorry, this one took a while, I've been working (and slacking) my butt off on other things.**

* * *

><p>(Adam's POV)<p>

I pressed my aching back against the wall, talking to myself in my mind.

'It's going to be okay' I lied. 'I can't hear, my ears are bleeding, my whole body hurts, I don't have my invisibility cloak to hide myself and I can't move my arm. What am I talking about? I'm dead! I'll never get out of here, let alone kill Brakus! I need a plan…'

Just then, a group of guards started jogging to the scene. Gasping, I peeled myself away from the wall and snatched a smoke pellet off my belt, throwing it at the men. An extremely dense fog exploded of the small, egg-shaped pellet. In the white cloud, I dashed through, staying close to the wall. My body ached every time I moved, just running made it difficult not to stop and cry out.

Finally, I must have been far enough to stop. Leaning against the wall, I reached into my pocket to pull out a red stone.

"Firefox, ignite" I panted, noticing I couldn't even hear my own voice.

The stone gave off a bright light, a small crimson fox with two hoofed legs and sharp fangs replacing the stone. He looked at me with surprised, seeing my bloody, burned and bruised body.

"I need you to be my ears. If you hear someone coming, attack them." I think that's what I said but with some slurring.

Nodding, he walked at my side, going slow to stay next to me. About half an hour passed, I still haven't been found but I still haven't found Brakus. It's a large castle and due to my condition, I can barely run so of course, I was going to take long. Then, Firefox nudged my leg, turning around with barred fangs. I could even feel the vibrations in the ground; something heavy was coming this way; something powerful.

My right hand was shakily holding Warrior Stone along with two Booster Stones. I needed to only use my last 5 smoke pellets in emergencies.

A large, armored, saber-toothed tiger came charging down the hall, skidding to a halt in front of me. What the heck? A head poked out from behind the feline's thick armor of its back. It was Huntress; this must have been her guardian. With a sigh of relief, I released the three stones I clutched for dear life.

I watched in confusion as her mouth moved, forming words but I couldn't understand her. A look of annoyance appeared on her face as she repeated whatever she said.

"Huntress, there was an explosion, I can't hear you" I tried my best to get the message across.

The girl nodded and held my left arm, easing out the shrapnel lodged in the flesh. Grimacing in travail, my right hand clutched a handful of charred cloth on my leg. With the debris out, blood began to flow freely until she tied her red bandana tightly around the wound as a make-shift bandage. Quickly, she surmounted the tiger's saddled back and pulled me up, behind her. As my arms laced around her waist, Firefox jumped onto my lap and the armored guardian lunged forward, leaping into each step. Where is she taking me?

* * *

><p>After minutes of riding through halls and pouncing on guards for direction, the over-grown feline came to a halt once more. We were standing in front of two large doors, similar to the ones to the keep before the bomb went off. Huntress dismounted her tiger with ease while I just plainly fell off. She turned to face me as I jumped to my feet and acted as if I dismounted as perfectly as she did.<p>

The moment she turned around, I mouthed a scream when the shrapnel in my arm just dug itself a little deeper into my arm. As the pain wore off, we approached the metal doors.

She turned to me and took my hand, writing letters with her finger on my palm.

'He's. inside. I. Will. Cover. You.' she wrote, using dots to separate each word.

I nodded to her, signaled to Firefox and held one of the smoke pellets tightly in my right hand. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to the war-planning room. Inside, there was a table with a map of RaDos nailed to it with small figurines standing in certain areas.

The room was empty except for the pair of boots that protruded out from under a curtain. Smirking, I pulled a knife off my belt and held it close as I approach with a ninja-like stealth. This was it; I was going to kill the man that rose be as if I were a son he never wanted.

As blood dripped from my ears, I noticed something that made me want to slap my forehead with my palm. I fell for another old trick! Whirling around, I noticed Brakus on the floor, grimacing in agony from the arrow in the back of his shoulder. Huntress stood at the door, lowering her bow and raising an eyebrow at me.

Brakus must have tried to sneak up on me but Huntress had to save my butt when I couldn't hear my 'father' behind me. I nodded at her as a sign of gratitude. It was time to do the job and get out of here. I held the man by the front of his shirt with the blade to his neck. A sudden fear came across his face as his mouth moved rapidly, probably trying to beg or persuade me to let him go.

Finally, justice was about to be served and I was going to get my revenge. A wicked smile spread from ear to ear on my face, the evil look showing through in my eyes.

'_Adam, I love you' _I could hear Alice's voice in my mind.

Alice.

The wicked grin shrunk into a small frown, worry invading my mind. What would she think of me, murdering an old man? A mixture of emotions swirled in my thoughts, clashing and colliding. My hand trembled at the thought of Alice rejecting me for this dark deed. What was I going to do?

Then, Brakus snatched the blade out of my hand and punched me hard in my stomach. It felt as if I was going to vomit as I sunk to my knees, coughing. When I looked up, a horrifying event was displayed in front of me. Huntress's abdomen was slashed open and stabbed while a deep slice across her throat ended her life. Blood and intestines were grotesquely spilt on to the floor, the puddle of red soon reaching my knees.

I just stared in horror and awe as the girl perished before my very eyes. Her empty eyes stared blankly in my direction with a certain hint of a plea for help as her hand, which reached out for me, went cold and limp on the ground. My gaze was drawn away from the corpse to the old man with the crimson colored knife. It was then that my mind had been clouded and only one thought was clear. If he could do this to Huntress, he could do much wore to Alice. With rage replacing the horror, I lunged at him.

Sure, I barely knew Huntress but I knew she was a decent girl in love and she did nothing to deserve such a death.

The knife bit into my limp arm but I didn't even feel it at the moment. Brakus let out a yell in surprise but then a howl in pain as I dragged the knife against his left cheek. Warm blood trickled out, more flowing out as I plunged the blade into his chest. A pair of arms was thrashing at me, desperate to knock me off. Still, I didn't stop as I just kept stabbing him over and over.

Soon, Brakus was lying on the ground motionless and breathless, practically _swimming _in his own blood. Finally, my hands released the handle of the knife, leaving it in his chest. Standing up, I took off my charred vest and gently laid it down over Huntress's slashed open stomach. With my thumb and my index finger, I closed her eyelids. It appeared as if the blood covered girl was sleeping peacefully.

Sighing, I left the castle, leaving behind everything. My partner for the mission. My so-called 'father'. I even left behind the memories of the nights he'd brutalize me as a child. Two thoughts helped me abandon those memories. One of them was that I could live a different life with Alice and the other was that I would never have to return to the place I never called 'my home.'

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to notify me if there are mistakes in the spelling andor grammer!**


	12. My Angel

(Adam's POV)

On the way to the Red Knights' base, I located a famous healer just on the border of Infinor and Sumos. Through written messages, I persuaded her to heal my body from burns, cuts and every aftermath of the explosion. However, the elderly woman only had enough energy to repair my arm as well as my ears. Still, I accepted the treatment.

Thankful to hear again as well as move my left arm, I told the woman that I was greatly in her debt.

For some reason, she looked remarkably like Alice with the same blonde locks and lively green eyes. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

The old healer, Mary, was pleasant to be around and she even let me rest in her home for the rest of the night. Of course, I slept until around noon and to repay somewhat of my dept, I cooked breakfast from scratch for the both of us.

Over breakfast, our conversation somehow led to me telling her about the knights. At first, she assumed that I was one of them because I still had Huntress's bandana tied on my arm where my wound used to be. Then, she called Alice my 'girlfriend', which made me blush immediately.

She let out a laugh, "Oh, youths with their romances, so easily embarrassed. It's hilarious!"

Sadly, I had to leave. We said our goodbyes and as I left, she called "Make sure you tell Alice 'Mary says hello!'"

In a matter of hours, I traveled across RaDos to return to the knights' base only to find it in ruins. Gasping, I ran all throughout the base but found all of the rooms to be deserted. The building had been set ablaze during my absence, the fire going down far before I had arrived. Every charred inch of the base was either soaked or drying off. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for the building; lit on fire and flooded.

With my usual light steps, I walked through the building cautiously as my eyes searched for any burnt bodies. Not a single carcass could be found.

"Alice…Scarlet…Thorn?" I cried all of their names but no response was given. "Tech…Red queen?"

Just as I was about to drop to my knees in despair, an idea popped into my head. The dojo! If Alice could find her way there once, I'm sure she could do it again to help her friends seek a new shelter. I turned on my heel, sprinting through the cloaking device of the base and through the greenery as if I were a startled deer. All along the way, I only had one thought repeating in my mind.

'Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive.' I repeated.

Plants scratched at my ankles, arms and exposed chest but I just ignored them. The bandages all along my arms, neck and shoulders -from when my cloak caught on fire in the explosion- took most of the scratches. The healer from earlier patched me up just out of generosity. Blisters could be seen near the hairline on the back of my neck and leading out toward my jaw line, stopping mid-way.

Soon, I slowed to a stop and had my hand on a tree, trying hard to catch my breath. My gaze lifted to see the dojo not very far away. Breathlessly running inside, I went straight to the main room. Immediately, I found the mechanic knight, Tech, chatting with Erik and Kara, who was now standing in her improved boots.

I gripped him by the shoulders, startling him. He looked at me with a mixture of surprise, confusion, shock and fear. The young man's eyes scanned my injuries, asking what happened.

I ignored his question, "Where's Alice?" I asked urgently.

"She's…not here" he answered.

I shook him hard, his head rocking back and forth, "Where is she?" I repeated, aggravated and concerned.

"Adam…when we were fighting Lady K'Tahsh, Alice had to cast her guardian, Angelus (Latin for "Angel"). When she casts her guardian, she automatically merges with it and the only way we could kill Lady K'Tahsh was to have Alice…" he trailed off, eyes drifting to his lower right.

I shook him again, "What did she do?" I yelled.

"You may want to sit-" he tried to talk.

"No, tell me now! Where is Alice?" I gripped his shoulders with far more than bruising force.

"Adam…" he paused. "…Alice is dead."

My eyes widened, a disbelieving look on my face, "No…you're lying! She can't be dead, she just can't!" my voice cracked at the end.

"I'm sorry" he moved my hands off his shoulders. "That's just the way it is…she's gone."

That's when my whole world shattered like a glass vase on the ground. Staggering and heartbroken, I guided myself to a chair and sat with my elbows on my knees. This was the one thing I was hoping to not happen. Tech's words echoed in my head over and over; 'She's gone…'

"No…" I covered my face with my hands, concealing the tears slipping out.

"She sacrificed herself. Rose Thorn's guardian bound them together with vines and she self destructed." he grimaced at the memory, looking as if he was about to cry for his dear friend. "She's dead, Tech." he said as if talking to himself, trying to help himself believe it.

I felt like I wanted to vomit out of stress and nausea. My head hung low in utter despair, absorbing the truth. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I coldly shook it away, rejecting Tech's offer of comfort. Immediately, I jumped to my aching feet and dashed out the dojo, blinded by my own tears.

I just ran with my eyes closed until I tripped on a root, my bandaged arms breaking my fall. Sobbing, my fists pounded the ground, angry and grieving. I hated K'Tahsh for leading Alice into killing them both but I hated myself more for letting this happen.

With knuckles bleeding, I threw my head back and let out a scream, howling for the loss of a loved one. My voice echoed through the trees, sounding painful and mournful. It wasn't long before my voice gave out and I was just sitting back on my heels, hoarsely crying. The hot tears slid down the sides of my head and into the bandages near my neck.

'Adam, I love you' I could still hear her voice in my head, see her face behind my closed eyelids.

Why did it have to be her? Memories came back to me, her face haunting me. I remembered the nights I'd sneak into her room and visit her when I knew her as Raine. I remembered the day we met again when she shot me with an arrow and helped me in return for her mistake. Most of all, I remembered when we were just lying in the field, holding each other peacefully. Those memories caused me to smile before but now, they only bring pain and guilt.

Then, there was a light touch on my shoulder; it must have been Tech, trying again to comfort me.

"Adam" I heard a sweet, echoing voice that I knew anywhere.

No, it couldn't be…could it? Wiping my eyes, I stood up and turned around, eyes widening. Oh God…it was.

There was a young woman standing in front of me with long, flowing blonde hair, green orb-like eyes staring down at me through a small feathery mask that only covered around her eyes and a pair of white, angelic wings. The pristine white gown she wore had a golden shawl wrapped around her shoulders and a gold ring around her waist, dripping into a point. Cuff-like bracelets hugged the skin of her wrists as I noticed gold patterns of the sigils Yan and Altas painted on her upper arms.

"I can see you now, Adam" she spoke.

She reached her clawed hand out to caress my cheek lovingly while I just stood there, dumbfounded and in awe. A smile came to her face as my heart lifted at a realization. The angel leaned down, pressing her lips to mine. Smiling into the kiss, I closed my eyes and returned the kiss nonetheless.

This angel…was Alice Terix.

* * *

><p><strong>So is Alice dead and back from heaven for one last goodbye or did Tech lie? Why does she look so strange? Remember the healer, Mary? Wasn't Alice's mother named Mary and looked exactly like this 'healer'?<strong>


	13. My Lover

**If there are any mistakes in grammar or spelling, please tell me and I will fix it.**

* * *

><p>(Adam's POV)<p>

I couldn't believe it, Alice was alive. I held her in my arms, feeling relief and love flowed through me, relaxing my tense muscles. She pulled away to look up at me with her renewed sight, reaching up to touch the blisters on my jaw line gently.

"What happened?" She asked.

"There was a bomb in Brakus' castle; I was the only one around." I answered.

With her hands giving off a white glow, her fingers ran lightly along my jaw line to the back of my neck. As she touched my chest, it felt as if butterflies were fluttering just above my skin. I watched as she gracefully lifted her arms with a certain flow and ran her hands down my arms. The soft touches ended at my wrists, leaving only to return to my cheek with the glow diminished.

"There, that is better?" a sympathetic smile grew on her face.

I reached up to my neck, feeling only smooth skin. She had healed the blisters and burns. Smiling down at her, I thanked her with a kiss.

We walked back to the dojo, hand in hand. I didn't ask Alice how she came back to life but that doesn't mean she didn't tell me. She said that when she self-destructed, her spirit became one with nature. Angelus gave her enough energy to be reborn through the seeds of an apple on a tree. However, this transformation took away her ability to separate from Angelus. The way she looked wasn't important to me; all that was important to me was that she was alive, even in her angelic state.

* * *

><p>Three weeks have passed and Thorn was still mourning over his girlfriend's death. He demanded that he could go to Brakus' castle to see her body, to see proof of the great fighter's fall but we didn't allow him. The trip was too dangerous and the sight of her bloody carcass was too traumatizing.<p>

He never came out of his room in the dojo until he wanted to give me something. I could tell he tried his best to hold a smile around everyone, faking his feelings; poor guy.

The brunette boy raised his arms behind his neck, fidgeting with something. He untied a string, lifting the rest of it out from under his shirt. There were two golden rings on the string. I just looked at him with confusion, searching in his hazel eyes for answers. Placing the rings in my hand, he held my other hand to spell his words.

'You. Will. Know. What. To. Do.' he wrote the same way Huntress did on my hand back in Brakus' castle.

With that, he walked past me and down the hall, disappearing behind around a corner.

"Okaaaaaaaaaay" I said to myself, still confused.

Later, I was outside, trainwith Alice. We started out with hand-to-hand combat. She was a little edgy today for some reason. Several times, she almost scratched me with her claws. Half the time, she had her eyes closed because she was still adjusting to using her sight in battle. Finally, I was able to twist her arms around her back, careful not to hurt her.

"I win, you're 'dead'" I said, joking.

Growling, she expanded her wings and threw me quickly off of her. The next thing I knew, I landed hard on my back and the wind was knocked out of me. The girl whirled around to see me but the anger on her face quickly turned to regret.

"Oh my god, Adam, I am so sorry!" she gasped, crouching over me. "I did not mean to hurt you, I was just so angry because-"

I interrupted her with a groan, "It's fine; I'm okay…" I paused. "…what happened to the feeling in my legs?"

For a second, she had a look of freight until I admitted that I was just kidding.

Soon, I was smiling as I held Alice hand, "Come on, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

She just raised an eyebrow at me; able to see others around her even without sight. I repeated the order and she decided to humor me this time. Leading her away from the dojo, I couldn't help but smile like an idiot all along the trip. We walked through dense trees and up a large hill. The long walk was boring and the thorn bushes scratched at our legs but it was all worth it.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now" I let go of her hand and stood behind her.

When she opened her eyes, I could hear a surprised gasp. In front of her was a large meadow that was filled with flowers of all different colors. What made it an even more stunning sight was the setting sun on the far horizon. Iridescent flairs of warm colors were spread out on the sky like a gorgeous blanket. An amazed smile grew on her face as she turned around.

"Adam, it is-" she stopped when she saw me kneeling in front of her.

I smiled up at her, "Alice…I love you, even if you do remind me of a bird but then again, Scarlet now has a good reason to call you 'Dove'." I nervously laughed. "Anyway, I used to your best friend then your boyfriend but…I want to take it further than that."

I took one of the golden rings Thorn gave me out of my pocket and held her hand.

"Alice Terix…will you marry me?" I asked with hopeful eyes.

It was a beautiful sight to see my angel standing with now just the twilight behind her, nearly silhouetting her form. Smiling, she pulled me to my feet by my arms and placed a kiss gently on my lips. Embracing me, she gave me her answer which made my heart jump with joy. For the first time, tears slipped from my eyes but not for sadness and anguish but for joy and happiness.

"Yes" was her answer. "This was the best gift anyone could give me for my birthday."

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
